


Snuggling Spidey

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tons of snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluffy snuggles. That's literally all there is to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling Spidey

"Can you believe it?" Peter asks, excitedly flapping a bunch of papers over Sams head where it rests in his lap. "They’re going to publish me! Me! I’m only eighteen dude! I’m the youngest person that they’ve ever published and I can’t believe-“

Sam is glad that the paper obstructs Peter's view of his grinning face, because its kind of impossible not to smile at how enthusiastically excited Peter sounds. And he’s happy for him sure. Beyond happy. But he can’t let him know that easily.

He reaches up and snatches the papers from Peter's hands, making sure to roll his eyes before settling them in front of his face to scrutinize. “You’re still only seventeen for like two and a half more months dude,” he reminds him helpfully.

"Wow. Way to focus on the important part as always bucket head," Peter says, his tone dripping in sarcasm.

Sam just hums, squinting at the page. “Rate-Dependent Behavior of the Amorphous Phase of Spider Dragline Silk by Peter Parker,” he reads out loud. He can feel Peter's eyes on him, that heavy buzzing awareness of having Peter’s full attention making him feel all warm and kind of weirdly good.

He tilts his head, then the paper, reading for a couple of seconds but barely able to concentrate knowing Peter is watching him eagerly and expectantly.

Finally he glances up, meeting Peter’s wide excited eyes. They are practically shining at him in expectation. He’s painfully, well… cute like this, which is kind of annoying. “Okay yeah I guess its passable but like… What does this even say? Most of these aren’t even real words.”

"You aren’t even real words," Peter retorts, looking like he’s struggling hard to maintain a pout as the corners of his mouth threaten to turn up.

Sam snorts at him, pushing his head up against the hand that moves to gently rest there. Peter takes the hint, combing his fingers softly through Sam’s hair. “Dude that didn’t make any sense.”

"You don’t make any sense."

"Oh wow really mature Parker," Sam rolls his eyes at him even as he nuzzles into it when Peter scratches gently. If his boyfriend has to be annoying at least he makes up for it with head scratches.

"You’re mature," he chirps in that same sweetly mocking tone that kind of makes Sam want to tear his hair out (or possibly kiss his dork boyfriend’s stupid face. But all hard and angry of course. Not in a cute way. That’d be ridiculous)

"More mature than you obviously!" He smacks Peter in the face with his own article, crowing triumphantly when he responds with a startled "hey!" Instead of mimicking his words again.

"You’re one to talk," Peter huffs, trying to grab at the papers, which leads to a brief tussle which Sam sadly loses. Doubly loses if you count the sudden lack of head scratching too. "Hah look who’s laughing now Mr Adult!"

"Pfft. Still more mature than you," Sam mumbles, rolling a little to nose at Peter’s belly before he settles back into his lap and gazes up at him.

"Whatever. I can’t believe you don’t like my paper," he says, switching tactics and giving Sam his best sad puppy eyes. Which is totally unfair because Peter is really really good at sad puppy eyes.

"I never said it wasn’t good! I just said I have no idea what you’re talking about. But…"

Sam takes a deep breath. C’mon. C’mon just say it. Everyone deserves an ego boost sometimes, especially Peter. Even if he can be overly cocky sometimes.

"I guess that just kinda shows how crazy smart you are," he mutters. And then; "I’m proud of you," he adds rolling to bury his face against Peter's thigh after he says it, purely because he wants to and not at all out of embarrassment.

He can practically feel the force of Peter’s smile on the back of his head. 

Then he really can feel the tug of fingers in his hair… which- ow!

“Hey!” He follows the pull of Peter’s fingers until he’s sitting up, pouting at his boyfriend as he just chuckles and pulls him in close to kiss him. His lips are so soft and gentle, his hand cupping Sam’s face and tilting it until they fit together seamlessly.

“Thanks,” Peter breathes after a moment of kissing that has Sam melting against him. Peter’s lips are ridiculously soft (Sam swears he must use chapstick when he’s not looking) and really warm. His arms wrap around him, a solid weight on his waist, and he presses kisses all over his cheeks and lips like he can’t get enough. Sam has to agree, because if he’s being honest he could kiss Peter forever and never get bored.

“Still doesn’t mean I’m gonna read it. I don’t even care about spiders,” he says with a shrug and a self-satisfied little smile.

"Aww c’mon dude, you have to read it! Or at least let me explain it all to you. All twenty seven pages. In detail," Peter croons with wicked glee as Sam groans and struggles against his tightening grip.

Damn it, since when did Peter trap his arms?

"No! Nooo please," Sam cries dramatically and wiggles uselessly in his boyfriends arms. "Ill do anything. Ill even clean the room I swear. Anything, just not this."

Peter just ignores him and clears his throat. “So this part here means I’ll be studying spiders,” he says slowly, dragging out the word spiders in the most annoying way possible, like he was talking to a five year old.

Sam glares, and then decides being the mature one in the relationship isn’t worth this kind of torture and promptly leans forward to bite Peter’s nose. And he’s pretty sure he made the right decision because the way Peter shrieks is 100% worth losing his supreme maturity status.

"Wait wait, no part of your paper totally makes sense now. When you bite a spider it screeches like a terrified little baby right?"

"I hate you," Peter grumbles, rubbing his nose as if Sam did more than just nibble it lightly.

"Oh really? Guess that means I don’t have to make you the celebration dinner I was planning then," Sam replies, sounding slightly regretful, but mostly just smug..

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Peter changes his tune immediately, smiling at him all bright and goofy and excited about the prospect of dinner made just for him.

"Not nearly enough," Sam replies, frowning a little when he realizes the severe lack of snuggling that’s going on. He fixes that by leaning in and pressing up against Peter insistently, smiling when Peter wraps his arm around him without a second thought.

“Well… I do,” Peter says into his hair, pressing a lingering kiss there. Then he pulls back, his face a bit pink as he shuffles his papers. “Seriously though, academics get published in this journal. Really old dudes who work in actual labs and actual schools. And here I am, boring eighteen year old Peter Parker-”

“Seventeen.” Sam grins beatifically at him.

“Bucket head I swear to Thor…” Peter growls, trying his best to talk over Sam’s pleased laughter. “If you don’t shut up I’m gonna do something I’ll regret.”

“Oooh I’m so scared Parker,” Sam deadpans as he looks up at him with a shit eating smirk. “What are you gonna do, swear at me?”

Peter glares. “I swear. I’ve been know to swear. Like at least three times. Mostly directed at you, so don’t try me.”

Sam nudges him with his elbow harder than he meant to, but Peter barely seems to notice. He guesses that’s one of the pros to being all super humanly powered and sneakily muscular. Seriously it’s like ab city under Peter’s shirt, it’s not fair.

“Yeah right. You’re so full of shit.”

“I heard that!” May’s voice sing songs from the top of the stairs. “Watch your language young man!”

She comes into the room and Sam has the decency to look sheepish, noticing that Peter does too even though he wasn’t the one to swear. May smiles at the sight of them snuggled together, and it’s all warm and pleased and nostalgic, which of course makes them both cough uncomfortably and pretend they didn’t notice.

“Sorry,” he says ducking his head a little. “How did yoga go without me?”

“It’s never as fun without you Sam, all the girls were asking where you were. And that boy came around again today,” she adds like there’s an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She glances at Peter then, a slow smile spreading on her face. “I told him all about Peter’s paper and how you stayed home to celebrate with him.” The gleam in her eye is downright evil, and Sam thanks his lucky stars that he’s on her good side for the thousandth time, even while shooting a smug look at Peter.

Yeah the dude at yoga totally wants him, and Pete is totally jealous.

“I’m sure he loved that,” Peter snorts, pulling Sam in closer which of course makes fireworks explode in his chest. May can’t seem to wipe the smile off of her face, but then again neither can he and Peter, so really she’s in good company.

“Yes I’m sure he did. Poor dear had to leave early though. Do you boys have plans for the rest of the night?”

Peter’s thumb rubs little circles against his shoulder that make him melt a little. Pete tells his aunt about the dinner Sam is planning and going for celebratory ice cream with the team sometime that night, and she seems delighted. Sam cuts in every once in a while with a comment that makes Peter roll his eyes and May laugh. It’s absolutely perfect.

“That sounds lovely boys. I’ll leave money for the ice cream on the table for you two,” she says, waving off Peter’s protests. “Have a good night and remember to keep the house clean while I’m gone. See you both Monday.”

They hear her shuffling things around in the kitchen for a few minutes, humming happily to herself before the door closes and they are left in comfortable silence.

“I should make us dinner. Danny wants to go for ice cream early because- uh… reasons,” Sam coughs out. He can’t quite meet Peter’s curious look, staring instead at the wrinkles he’s created in Peter’s soft cotton shirt by playing with it.

“They’re doing a surprise party aren’t they?” Peter sighs affectionately after a second.

“What? Noooo. No. That would be….noooo,” he shakes his head, trying to make his eyes as wide an innocent as possible.

Peter snorts, ruffling his hair, which he knows Sam hates. “You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met.”

“Ugh,” he pushes his boyfriend’s hand away and glares at him. “Whatever, just… don’t tell MJ I told you. And you have to act surprised okay?” Sam rolls his eyes again as Peter nods, barely able to contain his smile.

“I’ll pretend I’m surprised. I’ll pretend I’m surprised so hard they’ll think I need a paper bag to breath into. I’m the best actor there is dude. My surprise will move audiences to tears” he says reassuringly.

Sam groans.

“They’re gonna kill me for telling you.”

Peter hums in agreement, and then leans forward and rubs his nose against Sam’s.

“Dude, are you seriously eskimo kissing me right now? That’s so stupid,” Sam says, tremendously failing to push Peter away or in any way stop the overly cutesy nose rubbing.

“You’re stupid.”

Sam figures that kissing Peter some more is probably the only way to stop him, so that’s what he does. He kisses him slowly and deeply, soaking up the warmth and the sweetness of the way Peter holds him and pours himself into every second of it. He kisses him for so long and so thoroughly that by the time he pulls away and stands up to go make dinner Peter’s eyes are a little glazed and he’s pretty much speechless.

“C’mon. You’re gonna be my kitchen nurse. Food sidekick? Yeah, I kinda like food sidekick,” he says, gesturing impatiently towards the kitchen.

“As long as I get to be the taste tester I honestly don’t care what you call me,” Peter admits, hopping up as well and following him in. He helps gather ingredients, and they only end up having a very minor food fight before Sam manages to get everything into the oven. His boyfriend slides his arms around his waist as soon as he gets the chance and kisses the top of his head.

“Love you dork.”

“Love you too space-nerd.”


End file.
